The Legend of Zelda: Chosen one Fails
by LoveMeNotPanda
Summary: It's time for Link's final battle with Demise. He thinks he is prepared, he has the Goddess Shield and the Master Sword. Isn't that enough? Apparently not, Link seems to have won, but with a great a cost. Now it's a battle within Link himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, LoveMeNot here, so I am also writing this at Wattpad if you want to read it, I hope you enjoy it. BYE!**

Link was breathing heavy after the battle he had with Ghirahim. His green tunic had blood spots here and there where Ghirahim's sword was able to cut through Link's chain mail. The hero was tired and didn't want to fight Demise, but he had to. If he didn't, who would?

He walked up to the portal that Demise created. Fi, the spirit of the sword, came out of the sword, "Master Link, you have a 95% chance of winning this battle" Link nodded. "But, what are his chances of coming out of this alive?" Groose asked. Fi floated silently calculating the results "He has at maximum, 10% of coming out of this alive." The hero nodded again, he began to walk over to the portal. Groose stepped in front of him, "You'll never make it out Link! You can't do this!" He grabbed Link's shoulders and squeezed. The hero cringed in pain a bit, he removed his hand, "I know Groose, but if I don't who will?"

Groose stared at the injured hero, he couldn't think of anyone else who could do it. Back in Skyloft, he would always say he was the best. But looking at Link and the sword that he carried, he knew that he couldn't do it himself. Link walked past him and over to the portal. He stood there staring at it, knowing that he might never see this land again. He turned towards Groose and Zelda, "Groose, take care of Zelda." Groose looked at the hero to see a sad face painted on him. He could tell that Link was trying to hide it with a smile. Groose smiled, "Always." The hero turned back to the portal and stepped on it. Fi came out of the sword, "You're sure you're ready, Master?" Link nodded. The spirit teleported the hero to land where Demise was.

Link arrived to an empty land covered in shallow water and lighting. The hero slowly made his way to Demise and held up his sword and sheild. The beast laughed at the sight of the small hero. Demise walked the rest of the way towards the hero. Once the beast was towering over Link, he was starting to have second thoughts. Demise raised his arm and swung it, he hit Link's shield. The hero stumbled back and was knocked out of concentration. Demise raised his sword and smashed it into the hero chest. The hero went flying across the land, and had the air knocked out of him. He landed hard on the ground and coughed up a bit of blood when he landed. The hero laid on his back, motionless in pain. Fi came out of the sword, "Master, get up!" Link looked at her with pain painted on his face, he couldn't move or speak, he was still trying to catch his breath. Fi went back into the sword.

Demise began to make his way towards the motionless hero. Link watched the beast make his way towards him. What felt like hours was only mere seconds when Demise was on top of the hero. The beast raised his sword high above his head, ready to strike. The hero still watched unable to catch his breath and motionless. A lighting bolt struck the beast's sword, he swung his sword releasing the lighting bolt and striking Link down the middle. The cry of the hero was music to the beast's ears. The hero was crying out, and once it was over, the hero tryied to move. Demise put his foot on Link's chest and pressed down making Link cry out again. The hero tried to move out from under the foot, but the beast pressed down harder. The hero cried out again, he could feel his ribs beginning to crack. A bit more pressure and Link's rib cage would break, Demise could also feel that. He kept his foot at this pressure and watched Link cry out and trying to find some way out of this. The hero gripped his sword and tried to stab Demise in the foot. It didn't get very far though, and the beast put more pressure on the hero's chest until he felt a snap. The hero cried out so loud that his voice wasn't coming out, tears began to roll off his face. Demise seeing this laughed and pushed down more, Link could feel his ribs breaking more. The beast took his foot off of the hero, and picked up the limp hero and brought him up to eye level. The hero dropped his sword and looked at the beast through blurry vision. The beast looked at the hero with fury in his eyes. The hero felt a sharp pain running through his torso, he felt something sharp go in him, then was ripped out. The beast held him a bit more and watched the blood drop from his new wound that he put on him as well as out of his mouth. The beast let the hero go, the hero falling and watching the blood that was coming out of him. It seemed like it was flying when he knew that it was falling along with him. A loud thump, and the hero was laying on his back once again staring at the dark sky. The spirit came out the sword, "Master..." Fi stopped what she was saying as she looked down at the hero. His spirit was broken and was minutes if not seconds away from death. Link just looked through Fi, didn't notice that she was floating about him. Link relieazed that there was no way of him coming out of this alive, but maybe he could take Demise with him.

Demise towered over the half-dead hero again, and raised his sword for one last strike. Link watched him, nothing was going through is head, but a picture of Zelda flashed in his mind randomly. Link knew that he had to do something, even if he wasn't going to make it out alive. He stood up the best he could, and picked up his sword. He raised it high and a lighting bolt struck his sword. The hero took in a deep breath and charged at the beast. Even though the beast was in front of him, he ran and jumped. He released the lighting bolt on the beast. The beast cried in pain, the hero kept striking the beast over and over again with the skyward strike, until the beast was knocked on his back. The hero took another deep breath and charged again. He jumped on the beast and dug his sword as far as he could in the chest of the beast. Demise's scream slowly faded away as he began to fade away and go into the sword. The hero stood up, took a deep breath, and fell face first on the ground. Fi came out again, and saw that Demise was gone and that Link needed medical attention immediately. She made a portal back to the surface where Groose and Zelda were.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Once the hero and the spirit were back to the surface, Groose ran over to them. He stopped in his tracks once seeing Link in his condition. He didn't know what to think, was he dead? Was he somehow alive, barely hanging on to life? Groose stood there staring at the half-dead hero. Zelda came to, only to see her beloved hero lying in a small pool of his blood. She ran over to him, got on her knees not knowing what to do. She put his head in her lap and stroked his hair, praying that he was alive and that he would wake up. Fi came out of the sword to find the Goddess holding her hero./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Groose took a step closer only to find the couple with broken spirits. He placed a hand on the Goddess' shoulder, "Zelda, if he has any chance, we need to take him to Skyloft and hopefully they can help him." "I don't know if he could survive a ride to Skyloft in his condition." Zelda told him with a high pitched voice filled with sorrow and tears."It's worth a try!" He told her. The Goddess stroked a piece of hair out of the hero's face. Link took a small breath, still hanging onto life. Zelda noticed it. "Groose! He's alive! He's alive!" Zelda screamed in joy. Groose turned around and saw the hero slightly breathing. "Well come on! He needs medial attention and fast!" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The Goddess called her bird, Groose helped her carry Link on the bird. Once in the air, she flew the like there nwas no tomorrow, which if she didn't fly fast enough, there would be no tomorrow for the hero. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The Goddess and the hero landed on Skyloft, and was shortly followed by Groose who landed right after she did. He picked up the injured hero and followed where ever Zelda led him. Zelda first went to her father, the headmaster, he looked at the injured boy, unable to recognize who he was. "Zelda, what are you doing with that knight?" "It's Link father!" The headmaster was in shock to see Link injured this bad. He wondered if the monster that had done this to him, and if the monster was still alive. Looking for him, to finish the job. That scared him. Zelda's father pulled her and the boys to the clinic to look at Link. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The doctor removed his tunic and undershirt to get a better view of what he was dealing with. While looking at him, he noticed the stab in the torso that went all the way through him, burn marks from fire or something else, and a broken rib cage. The doctor walked over to the headmaster, Zelda, and Groose, "This boy has a stab wound that goes all the way through him, burn marks, and a broken rib cage." The girl covered her mouth in shock. Her father held her tight while Groose was talking to the doctor, "Is there anyway you could save him?" "Young man, this boy should of died awhile ago, the fact that he's still alive surpises me. So no, I don't think I can save him. I suggest you and your friend stay with him until he decides to let go." Zelda screamed into her father's chest while Groose nodded. The doctor left them alone with the dying hero. Zelda ran ove to Link and sat next to him holding his bloody hand. Groose sat next to him and the headmaster just watched.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Zelda prayed for a way to keep Link, she prayed for anything. The hero just laid there motionless, although he could still feel all the pain he was in as well as the hand that was holding his. The hand was the only thing keeping him there. He felt another hand touch his shoulder and squeezed. Link knew it was Groose because before the battle he had with Demise, Groose did the same thing. Which meant that the one holding his hand must be Zelda,and also meant that bhe did defeat Demise and she was alive. A sigh of relief washed over him. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He couldn't hear anything, he wanted to. Maybe he would be able to stay longer if he could hear Zelda's sweet voice. The hero just laid there in pain, holding the hand of the woman he loved. Groose moved Link's head into Zelda's lap. The girl began to stoke the hair out of the hero's burnt face. She looked down a him, he looked to be in pain, a lot of pain. "Groose,he's in pain! What do we do?" Zelda asked. "I don't know." Groose answered. "We just can't let him die!" Zelda screamed. "I know Zelda, but what do we do?" Zelda went quiet for a bit. What could they do? There was nothing that they could do. Zelda lowered her head and began to cry somemore. Groose felt hopeless, what could he do, or what could the headmaster do? That gave Groose an idea. He went over to the headmaster, "Hey, do you think there is anything you could do? He's just gotta live, I mean he is the world to Zelda. I don't know what she would do with out him. in a matter of fact, I don't what any one of us would do without him." The headmaster thought about what Groose said. "I'll see what I can do." The heasdmaster left the room in search of a doctor. He found a doctor after a few minutes of searching. "Excuse me, I know your busy, but can I talk to you real quickly?" "It would have to be real quick." The doctor said. "Thank you, can you come this way please?" The doctor follwed the headmaster to the room Link was in. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The doctor walked in and saw the condtion the boy was in, "Um, are you sure he's alive?" Zelda shot him a glare, "He's has to live!" The doctor was annoyed, but walked over to the boy and felt his wrist. He felt a small hearrt beat, now the doctor was sure that he was alive and that thn\e girl wasn't just sad, he had to help save this boy. "He's a live, but barely. If we wait any longer he'll die in a matter of minutes." Everyone nodded. "I hate to ask you guys this, but can you leave the room, this can get ugly." Groose and the headmadter left while Zelda refused to leave Link's side."Miss, you must leave. You don't want to see this." She shook her head no, "He was there for me when I was hurt, I want to be here for him." The doctor sighed, "Suit yourself, but youhave to help me." She nodded. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The doctor first took care of the small cuts and burns. He put some medicine and bandages on him. With that done, he moved to his stab. "There has to be some interanl damage with a stab like that." The doctor muttered to himself unaware that Zelda was listening to him. "He has a broken rib cage. Can you fix it?" The girl asked. "It can't be completely healed if that's what your asking. All I can do is put them back togeher and hope for the best." Zelda nodded. "Now I need you to hold him down, there have been cases when you think someone is out cold, but as soon as you start to work on them they fight back. Okay?" Zelda nodded again.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The doctor pulled out a scapel, he looked at the girl and nodded, she nodded back. He placed the tip of the scapel on his chest and push down a bit. They looked at Link, nothing. He pushed down more, blood began to form aroun the tip of the scapel. They both looked at the hero again. He slowly opened his eyes, Zelda watched him, waiting fior his scream. It was quiet for a bit, until Link felt the pain. He cringed a bit. "I'm sorry, but this has to be done, or you'll die." The doctor said this as he slid the scapel down. The hero let out a loud cry and tried to stop the doctor. Zelda tried to hold him down the best she could, but he was too strong for her. The doctor noticed, he put the scapel down and helped her strap down the hero's arms and legs. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Once they were done cuffing Link, Zelda held his hand, "Squeeze my hand as much as you need to." The doctor put a piece of wood in his mouth, "Bite this as well." The hero nodded. He held Zelda's hand and the wood in his mouth. The doctor put the scapel back and slid down some hero bit down and squeezed Zelda's hand, asd let out an awful cry, a cry that begged for death. Zelda herdelf started to cry at the sound of Link's screams.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The doctor paused, and opened the cut he made. The hero let another awful cry. "I'm sorry." The doctor said before he stuck his hand inside of Link's chest. He was trying to get all of the pieces that he could. Link kept screaming, and squeezing Zelda's hand. Zelda and the doctor could understand him when he began to beg them to stop. The Goddess cried with Link. The doctor was finally able to remove the pieces, "We're almost done." The hero nodded and took in a deep breath not knowing what other pain he was gonna have to feel. The doctor took some clear paste and picked up a piece. He put it on the bone that was still inside and put the broken piece in. He held it until it was dry, he did this over and over again until the hero's rib cage was in his chest again. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "There we go, all we gotta do is close you up and let you rest." The doctor said with a smile. He picked up a needle and started to stitch the hero close, the hero cringed a bit but it wasn't as bad as being cut open or stabbed. Once the doctor was done, he undid the straps that were holding Link down. He opened the door to let Groose and the headmaster in. "Thank you, doctor." the headmaster thanked. "No problem, but I don't want him moving around for awhile." "Of course." The headmaster headed over to Link once done speaking withthe doctor. After the doctor left, Zelda held Link's arm close to her chest as she listened to his fast breathingp 


End file.
